1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a power transmission mechanism in an independent suspension or the like. In particular, the present invention relates to a support structure that is advantageous for outer races that constitute left and right joints.
2. Description of Background Art
A support structure for outer races that constitute left and right joints in an independent suspension, a support structure according to the background art includes a tubular member that is borne by a bearing press fitted in a final case. Joint portion shafts provided in the outer races are inserted from both end sides of the tubular member and are spline connected respectively. (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 63-90486).
Where a driving means is provided on an outer race, a driving force can be efficiently transmitted to the outer race, but the support by a bearing is needed because a great force is exerted on a joint.
In the known structure mentioned above, the bearing is directly press fitted in the final case. With this structure, assembly needs considerable labor, and maintenance needs a number of steps because the final case must be disassembled.